The Stuff of Dreams
by Theeubernoob
Summary: Jaune laments waking from what was probably the greatest dream he would ever have. Rated M for Lemon


**So I usually reserve my notes for the end, but this calls for it at the start. I haven't had as much time to write as I'd like lately, so here's a story I wrote and never released. It's lemon. The first lemon I have ever written, possibly the only, I'm not sure I'll do it again. Well hopefully you enjoy it... That sounds weirder after I say it's a lemon. Anyways Theeubernoob out.**

* * *

It was still dark when Jaune awoke. He groaned in annoyance. He had been having the most wonderful dream. It had been mundane for the longest time, and always a bit strange, but wonderful. It felt so real, but he knew it couldn't be. He dreamed that Yang had dragged both teams out to a club in celebration of their recent successful hunt. Jaune hadn't wanted to go, clubs weren't exactly his thing, sure he could dance, sure he was handsome, but there was still a huge problem. The blonde couldn't flirt, hit-on, even sometimes talk, with a woman worth a damn. The whole trip was a glaring reminder of that, but he hadn't wanted to be a bummer to everyone else, they all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Nora was making Ren dance with her, Yang was scoring free drinks for her and Blake, Pyrrha was talking with some tourists from Mistral, even Weiss was enjoying herself. Everyone was having fun except for him. He was sitting at the bar drinking, maybe a bit more than he should. It was then he noticed Ruby.

The red themed girl was hiding in a corner and trying to make herself as small as she could, which wasn't very hard, while she had grown in their time at beacon, it hadn't been very much. She seemed to be as uncomfortable there as Jaune was, he decided to go and talk to her.

"Hey Ruby." He sounded every bit as drunk as he felt.

"Hey Jaune."

"I take it you don't like it here?"

Ruby emphatically shook her head. "It's too crowded." The club wasn't packed, but there was quite the crowd.

"Want to get out of here?"

"Are you trying to pick me up Jaune?" Ruby asked with a curious look.

"What? No! I just meant we could leave if you want to." Jaune back pedalled as fast as he could.

"Oh." Ruby deflated a little, then perked up as if she had an idea. "Alright." She took Jaune's hand and lead him out of the club. They emerged into the damp night air, it had rained all day, only stopping in the evening.

"So where're we going?" Jaune swayed a little. He didn't think he had drank that much.

"My place isn't far from here, way closer than JNPR's."

"Alright, lead away."

* * *

_It_ wasn't a far walk to the house team RWBY shared, Jaune figured that was at least part of why Yang chose that club. Not long into the walk a light rain started, by the time they arrived both were more than a little wet. Upon entering Ruby took Jaune up into her room.

"Here's a towel, sorry I don't have anything that would fit." Ruby said before disappearing into the attached bathroom.

The knight was left towelling off in the reaper's room. He had been in her room before, Ruby would insist on monthly leader's meetings to discuss tactics. RWBY and JNPR were often deployed in the field together if the job called for two teams and Ruby liked to be ready. It was unsurprisingly quite the red room. The walls were red, the bedsheets were red, the furniture was stained a light red, there was even a small red vase by the window with a red rose in it.

After a brief attempt at trying to towel off his shirt, Jaune decided to just take it off and hang it up. He didn't have the same luxury with his pants, and so took the time to try and dry them a bit. He was drying the pants when Ruby's bathroom door opened and she stepped out. She had dried off and changed into her pyjamas. Jaune had always liked Ruby's pyjamas. With her usual combat skirt it was easy to forget just how long legs were, the pyjamas, which Jaune occasionally got to see, did an excellent job of reminding him reminded him.

"How does a movie sound?" Ruby asked as walked over to her bed. Jaune noticed an extra sway in her hips as she walked. An extra distracting sway. "Jaune?"

"Oh, right, yes, movies, sure." He blurted before quickly turning away. He missed the smirk on Ruby's face.

"Alright, I've got a good one here." She had a small TV at the foot of her bed, which she insert the movie into. Ruby then sat down on her bed and motioned for Jaune to so the same.

Jaune could hardly focus on the movie. Despite the fact her bed was big enough for two Ruby was sitting very close to him and was frequently moving in ways that showed tantalizing glimpses of her pale skin. He could reach out and- What was he thinking? This was Ruby he was thinking about. They had been friends for years, he couldn't think things like that. Sure she was nice, and quirky, and cute and everything he wanted in a woman, but she was also his best friend and thoroughly unattainable. Ruby was the priceless work of art and Jaune was the tourist trying to get a picture. The knight was well aware of this.

"Jaune? Are you awake?" Ruby waved a hand in front of his face. "You've been staring into space for like ten minutes."

"I have?" He asked, a little surprised. He must have still be drunker than he thought. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Is something on your mind?" Ruby asked, turning to face him.

"Not really, guess I just drank more than I thought." He lied, poorly at that. He couldn't tell Ruby he'd zoned out thinking about her. Especially not with the kind of thoughts he was having. She was his friend and far out of his league, he couldn't tell her how he wanted to- He still could not go there. But maybe...

A blush crept up his face as he tried to justify his thoughts.

A small smile crossed Ruby's face. The dark haired girl put her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "You can tell me anything, we're friends right?" She slowly moved it down his arm, lightly brushing his skin. His blush darkened.

"Right." His voice cracked as he spoke. "Well.. The thing is... I... It's... I was..." He started and stopped again, stumbling of his words.

"Jaune?" Ruby asked, she seemed a little nervous.

"I'm sorry, I'm really trying."

Ruby shook her head. "Not that. This." She leaned forward and captured his lips.

Everything froze for Jaune. Ruby was kissing him. After a few seconds he tried to pull back from the kiss only for Ruby to lean further forward. Finally she withdrew, a smile on her face.

Jaune sat there with an expression of shock on his face. That couldn't have just happened.

"Jaune?" Ruby waved a hand in front of his face again.

"Huh?" He continued to stare blankly ahead, trying to process what had just happened. Before he could Ruby leaned forward again to assault his lips once more.

When her tongue pressed against his lips he instinctively pulled back, but again Ruby leaned further forward until before he knew it Jaune was lying on his back with his best friend on top of him.

She pulled apart for a breath and sat up. Instead of lying on top of Jaune she sat on his chest.

"Ruby, what are you-" She cut him off by putting a finger to his mouth.

"I've been thinking. Yang always told me if I want something I have to go out and get it, I can't just wait around for ever and well... I want you." She said, a hint of nervousness invading her voice.

Jaune paused for a moment, staring in shock. Realization of what he'd just heard slowly sunk in.

"Really?" He asked.

Ruby nodded.

"I don't really know what to say besides yes."

Ruby smiled before kissing him again. The kiss was the crack in the damn, suddenly their feelings burst. They kissed with a hunger they had never felt before. When they finally pulled apart Ruby grabbed the hem of her tank top, pulling it off in one quick movement giving Jaune a view of her small, pert breasts. Jaune tentatively reached up to take one into his hand. He took hold of the left and began to knead it. Ruby moaned in response.

The huntress reached down, starting to undo the hunter's pants. She pulled them and his boxers down as much as she could, freeing his stiff member. She moved off his chest, lying down beside him instead. From her new position she could see Jaune's erection. After examining it she slowly reached out a hand to grasp it.

Jaune gasped in surprise as Ruby's fingers closed around his manhood and began to slowly move. He leaned forward and took her other nipple in his mouth in response, earning a moan from the scythe-wielder.

As she got the hang of it Ruby sped up her motions, nothing the increasing grunts coming from the knight.

"I'm about to-" Jaune started before he suddenly grunted again, bucking his hips forward.

Ruby felt his member twitch as he thrusted. Suddenly a hot, white liquid burst from the tip, covering her hand. She brought her hand to her face to examine the liquid coating it. She tentatively licked it, recoiling in shock, it was salty. She wiped her hand on the sheet.

While the huntress had been occupied Jaune had repositioned him, he began to pull down Ruby's pyjama bottoms and her panties with them. Once they were removed he positioned his face near her crotch. He was surprised to see it clean shaven. Shaking it off he moved in closer, he could feel the heat radiating from her centre. Cautiously he inserted a finger, making Ruby squirm. He was moving the digit around, when he noticed a small, hard nub. He brushed it with his thumb, making Ruby shudder. He slowly moved closer and tried licking it, making her shudder again. Her opening felt more moist then before, so he carefully added a second finger, moving them in tandem.

Ruby let out a throaty moan and grabbed Jaune's hair. Seeing as she liked it he continued until another idea struck him. He took the nub in his mouth and began to suck on it, causing Ruby to buck her hips into his mouth. She began to moan louder and squirm more as he began to thrust his fingers in and out. Ruby grew louder and louder until she suddenly screamed out in bliss. She contracted around his fingers.

When her orgasm finally faded Jaune removed his fingers, and like she had with his cum, took his fingers into his mouth to suck off her juices.

Ruby lay there a moment, panting. Finally she managed to sit up, Jaune sat across from her. She realized his pants were still mostly on, that wouldn't do at all. The dark haired huntress seized the bottom of his pants and pulled them off leaving them both stark naked. She moved forward, capturing Jaune's lips as her hand took hold of his flaccid penis. She slowly pumped, returning it to it's erect state before releasing and positioning herself above it.

"Are you sure?" Jaune asked.

Ruby nodded before carefully lowering herself onto him. She winced a little as her lower lips stretched to accommodate Jaune. Once he was fully inside her she paused, getting used to the new sensation. She had to admit, it hurt a lot less than she expected. Soon enough she was ready and slowly rose until just the head remained inside her before she slid back down, enveloping the knight's manhood. She picked up speed as she went, soon the room was filled with the sound of moans and flesh slapping as she rose up to slam back down onto Jaune. He wrapped his arms around her as he began to thrust back. Just before their hips would meet he would thrust, grunting in pleasure.

Their embrace become tighter the faster they went. Their arms squeezed each other closer and their lips mashed together as they reached a fever pace.

Jaune knew he couldn't hold on much longer. "I'm about to cum!" He practically yelled.

"Me too!" Ruby replied. Finally with one last thrust Jaune came, spurting his seed deep into Ruby. The sudden twitch of his member and his hot cum pouring into her were too much for Ruby as she was sent over the edge, joining the knight in orgasmic bliss.

After a moment they came down, collapsing.

Jaune panted, he could feel sleep about to take him, it seemed the same for the huntress he still embraced.

"I love you, Jaune." Ruby quietly said as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too, Ruby." Jaune replied, as his eyes fell shut.

* * *

_And_ that was when he woke up. After having possible his greatest dream ever he was back in his room- he paused. He didn't remember his walls being red. And he definitely didn't remember falling asleep naked. A shift beside him pulled his attention. Ruby was lying beside him.

"Ruby?" He asked, startled.

"Shh, go back to sleep." She mumbled.

Then it hadn't been a dream. He smiled. Good. He slipped his arms around Ruby before drifting back to sleep.


End file.
